HarryPotter ou Judith Black à l'école des sorciers
by Watashi Wa Daisuki
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'avait pas été le seul enfant à survivre au sortilège de mort le soir où Voldemort le lança ? La petite saga est revisitée par une fan complètement fêlée.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumer :** Et si Harry Potter n'avait pas été le seul enfant à survivre au sortilège de mort le soir où Voldemort le lança ?

**Disclamer :** Les persos de la saga ne m'appartiennent pas. Harry Potter reste la super saga de J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Prologue**

Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

_ Lily et James… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Je ne voulais pas l'admettre… Oh, Albus… Il paraît qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, leur fils, mais qu'il en a été incapable. Alors, est-ce vrai ?Il a tué tellement de gens, mais il n'a pas réussi à tuer ce bambin.

_ Vous voulez dire _ces_ bambins, professeur McGonagall, rectifia Dumbledore.

_ Comment ça, Albus ? Les Potter n'avaient qu'un seul enfant…

_ Certes oui, mais ce soir-là, il y avait deux enfants dans la demeure Potter : leur fils, Harry et leur filleule.

Dumbledore sortit une montre de sa robe de sorcier et la consulta.

_ Hagrid est en retard, constata-t-il alors que le professeur McGonagall était toujours abasourdie par la nouvelle. Mais en parlant du loup, le voilà !

Un grondement sourd suivit les paroles du directeur et un géant deux fois plus grand et au moins cinq fois plus large que la normal fit son entrée à moto dans Privet Drive, s'arrêtant au passage devant le numéro 4.

Hagrid, nom du ciel ! D'où vient cette moto ? lui demanda McGonagall qui semblait avoir enfin reprit ses esprits grâce au boucan monstrueux qu'avait produit ledit moto à son arrivée.

_ C'est le pov'petit Black qui me la prêtée, professeur, répondit notre bon gros géant à nous.

_ Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

_ Aucun, Monsieur. Le petit s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol mais la p'tite…

Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couverture pour y découvrir deux adorables bambins dont l'un dormait profondément et paisiblement. Quant à l'autre, ses grands yeux noirs scrutaient les drôles de personnes qui se penchaient sur eux.

Le directeur prit doucement le jeune Potter dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers le palier du 4 Privet Drive.

_ Albus, que faîtes-vous donc ? Vous n'allez quand même pas le confier à ses horribles moldus ?

_ Ils sont désormais sa seule famille, confirma le vieil homme tout en continuant de marcher.

_ Mais ce sont les pires qui soit ! Je les ai observés toue la journée, on ne peut imaginer pires que ces gens-là. De plus, ils ne veulent même pas entendre parler de notre monde. Comment voulez-vous que cet enfant sache d'où il vient et ce que ses parents et lui ont fait à Vous-Savez… Voldemort ? Dans notre monde et le sien, il sera célèbre.

_ Mais il est mieux pour lui de vivre à l'écart de tout cela, Minerva, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton calme et coupant court aux protestations du professeur. Bonne chance, Harry Potter, murmura-t-il plus bas pour le concerné pendant qu'il le déposait sur le palier de sa nouvelle demeure.

_ Et pour la petite ? demanda Hagrid. Vous n'allez pas la mettre avec sa _« famille » _? Ils la jetteraient dans le Styx !

_ Non, bien sûr que non, Hagrid. Je ne suis pas encore aussi sénile qu'il le paraît. Quoi que je trouve que je fais plutôt jeune pour mon âge, ajouta Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Hagrid. Je compte la placer chez…

* * *

ALORS ? Verdict ?

Je sais, c'est super court !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les persos de la saga ne m'appartiennent pas. Harry Potter reste la super saga de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :L'anniversaire du cochon rose Dudley Dursley.**_

Les oiseaux chantaient, il faisait beau et Privet Drive n'avait pas changé. Qui aurait cru que dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Harry vivait chez les Dursley ?

Il était devenu maigre et plutôt petit pour son âge et cela était mis en valeur par le fait qu'il porte les anciens vêtements de Dudley trop petits pour lui mais trois fois trop grands pour Harry. Celui-ci ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon souriant avec de belles joues bien roses, il en était l'opposé alors que Dudley, lui, avait continué sur sa lancée : gros et débile.

Tante Pétunia disait souvent que c'était un ange tombé du ciel – pour cause de surpoids comme le disait si bien Harry. Mais le pauvre Dudley avait du tombé sur le visage car son nez était si gros et rapproché de son visage qu'il ressemblait d'avantage à un gros cochon graisseux qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre.

Donc, aujourd'hui, notre détestable cochon graisseux… euh, pardon notre adorable petit Dudley fêtait son anniversaire. Et en ce jour mémorable, Harry eut droit à un réveil en douceur chanté par un être cher, ce qui donna, dans ce cas présent :

_ Debout faignant ! Immédiatement ! chanté allègrement par la tante Pétunia de sa voix si haut perchée. Il faut que tu surveilles le bacon ! Allez, debout !

Harry s'exécuta et reçu un bonjour de son oncle tout aussi cordial que celui de sa tante, qui se manifesta par :

_ Vas te coiffer !

En résumé, une journée merveilleuse attendait Harry.

Dudley fit enfin son apparition et se mit à compter ses cadeaux mais bien que cela lui prit cinq bonne minutes, il déclara par la suite :

_ Trente-six.

_ Tu oublies le cadeau de tante Marge, s'empressa de rajouter sa mère redoutant une colère de son fils adoré dont lui seul avait le secret, laissant le temps à Harry d'engloutir rapidement son petit-déjeuner par précaution.

_ Mais ça fait _que_ trente-sept, dit l'adorable cochon qui virait du rose au rouge.

_ Quand nous sortirons, nous t'achèterons deux autres cadeaux.

_ Donc, ça fera… commença Dudley qui essayait de fournir un effort considérable pour sa personne. Ça fera trente… trente…

_ Trente-neuf, mon canari en sucre ( vu la taille et le poids du canari, je dirais plutôt canari plein de sucre…).

_ Ok, ça ira.

Le téléphone sonna et tante Pétunia alla décrocher.

_ Affreuse nouvelle, déclara-t-elle une fois revenue. Mrs. Figg s'est cassé une jambe et elle ne pourra pas le prendre mais en plus, elle nous _la_ confie. Déjà avec lui, mais avec _elle_… Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley en plus ! dit-elle en adressant un regard meurtrier à Harry comme s'il était responsable.

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se consultèrent pour savoir si une de leur connaissance pouvait les garder.

Mrs. Figg est une vieille femme un peu timbrée qui habitait au coin de la rue qui gardait Harry à chaque sortie des Dursley. Harry détestait aller chez elle car elle sentait le chou tout comme sa maison qui était aussi rempli de chats. Et chaque fois, elle lui montrait des photos de tous les chats qu'elle avait eus (beaucoup).

_Elle,_ c'était Judith qui habitait chez la femme chatte. Bien qu'Harry n'aimait pas son existence auprès des Dursley, il trouvait que vivre avec la vieille Figg était une situation encore pire que son quotidien.

Judith était la seule amie d'Harry. Elle partageait avec lui des moments de souffrance atroce comme quand la chasse à Judith et Potter était ouverte avec à sa tête, Dudley. Elle partageait aussi des moments très étranges comme le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit de la cantine de leur école. Essayant d'être hors de portée de Dudley et sa bande, ils c'étaient retrouvés sur le toit.

_ Vous pouvez nous laisser ici.

La phrase qu'Harry venait de prononcer mit fin à l'échange des deux adultes qui passait en revu tous leur répertoire d'amis.

_ Pour retrouver la maison carbonisée, en miette ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, non merci !

_ Mais papa, je veux pas qu'ils viennent, dit Dudley qui commençait à pleurer avec des larmes de crocodile.

Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent tout de suit quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les larmes de Dudley s'étaient arrêtées de couler et Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de celui-ci entra avec Judith.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Judith étaient assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursley, avec pour merveilleuse compagnie leurs deux bourreaux personnels. Avant de monter dans la voiture toute neuve et soignée de l'oncle Vernon, les deux camarades de torture avaient été prévenus une seule chose bizarre et c'était le placard à balai pour tous les deux jusqu'à Noël.

Une fois arrivés au zoo, Harry pus enfin raconter à son amie son rêve étrange avec une moto volante sans que les Dursley lui hurlent dessus car chez les Dursley si tu veux survivre, pas de questions et pas d'allusions à toutes sortes d'objets ou d'événements magiques.

C'était un samedi ensoleillé et le zoo était bondé de famille. Il y avait bien longtemps que Judith et Harry n'avaient pas passé une matinée aussi agréable. Ils prenaient gardes cependant à se tenir très éloignés des Dursley.

Tout cela était trop beau pour durer.

Après le déjeuner, ils passèrent voir les reptiles au vivarium. Derrière les vitres de cet endroit sombre et frais, il y avait des sortes de lézards et de serpents qui ondulaient et rampaient sur des morceaux de pierres ou de bois. Dudley ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le plus grand serpent du vivarium, celui qui pourrait, selon lui, broyer un homme de son étreinte. Le fameux serpent ne se sentait pas d'humeur à satisfaire les désires de sa majesté Dudley.

_ Fais-le bouger, dit-il à son père.

Celui-ci frappa contre la vitre.

_ Encore, ronchonna Dudley.

L'oncle Vernon se remit à donner des petits coups sur la vitre du serpent, mais celui-ci continuait à dormir.

_ Il est nul, marmonna Dudley en s'éloignant.

Harry et Judith se rapprochèrent de la cage en verre et contemplèrent le serpent. Ils n'auraient pas été surpris que le reptile soit lui-même mort d'ennui à force de rester seul dans cette cage car eux-mêmes avaient droit à une cage personnelle mais qui, elle, était en bois et qui se nommait le placard sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive.

Très lentement, le serpent leva la tête pour qu'elle soit au même niveau que les deux jeunes gens.

Et il leur fit un clin d'œil.

Les enfants restèrent bouche bée. Harry regarda à gauche et Judith à droite pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait, puis ils adressèrent un clin d'œil au reptile.

Celui-ci désigna les Dursley d'un signe de tête puis s'emblait vouloir leur dire _« J'ai droit à ça sans arrêt. ». _

_ Ça doit être vraiment agaçant, dit Harry sans savoir s'il l'entendrait à travers la vitre.

Mais le serpent du l'entendre car il approuva avec un hochement de tête très vigoureux.

_ D'où viens-tu ? demanda Judith.

Cette fois ci, le reptile désigna du bout de sa queue vers la petite pancarte qui indiquait qu'il venait du Brésil mais qu'il était né à la ménagerie.

Harry voulut lui demander autre chose quand soudain, un vacarme assourdissant parvint à leurs pauvres oreilles, ce qui les fit sursauter tous les trois.

_ Dudley ! MR DURSLEY ! REGARDEZ LE SERPENT !

Dudley revint vers la cage aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient.

_ Poussez vous de là, dit-il en donnant à deux amis des coups de poings dans les côtes.

Pris par surprise, Harry tomba sur le sol froid du ciment pendant que Judith avait habillement réussi à esquiver en se décalant de quelques centimètres avait l'impacte de la boule de graisse Dudley Dursley. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite se passa tellement vite que personne ne puis esquiver. Soudain, alors que Dudley et Piers étaient collés à la vitre, ils firent un bon en arrière en poussant des gémissements d'horreur.

Harry se redressa alors que Judith tombait au sol, le souffle coupé : la vitre qui retenait le pauvre boa prisonnier avait disparu. Le long serpent quitta sa cage rapidement en ondulant sur le sol. Pris de panique, les visiteurs se précipitèrent vers la sortie en hurlant de terreur.

Au moment où le serpent glissa devant eux, Harry et Judith eurent l'impression d'entendre le serpent siffler un :

_ Brésil, me voilà ! Merssssi, amigosss.

_ A ton service, répondit la jeune fille.

Le directeur du zoo offrit une tasse à la tante Pétunia et se confondit en excuses pendant une bonne demi-heure. D'après ce que les deux amis dans la torture, le serpent n'avait fait aucun mal à Dudley et Piers, s'étant contenté de claquer ses mâchoires tout près de leurs mollets pour s'amuser à leur faire peur, ce qui avait admirablement marché parce qu'ils balbutiaient d'un air ahuri. Mais cela ne dura pas car dès qu'ils furent dans la voiture neuve de l'oncle Vernon, Dudley se mit à fabuler quelque chose comme quoi le boa avait failli lui arracher la jambe pendant qu'il essayait d'étrangler Piers. Mais le pire fut, quand les deux compères enfin un peu calmés informèrent à l'oncle Vernon que Judith et Harry avaient discuté avec le serpent.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, le père de Dudley ne réussit à articuler que :

_ Dans… le placard… immédiatement… les deux… rien manger… noël…

Harry et Judith se précipitèrent dans le placard pour échapper à la fureur de leur plus gros bourreau pendant que la tante Pétunia apportait un verre de cognac.

Beaucoup plus tard, les deux enfants se désolèrent de ne pas avoir de montres. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure et ils ne savaient pas si les Dursley étaient couchés. S'ils ne dormaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de sortir du placard et d'aller discrètement chercher quelque chose à manger.

Dix ans qu'Harry vivait chez les Dursley, dix ans que Judith vivait chez la vieille folle de Mrs. Figg, dix ans qu'ils vivaient tous deux un véritable enfer. Ils étaient tous deux bébé quand leurs parents respectifs étaient morts dans un accident de voitures. Ils partageaient aussi un rêve quand ils étaient plus jeunes qu'un inconnu vienne les chercher pour les emmener loin de Privet Drive et son placard à balai.

Bien que des choses étranges leurs arrivassent souvent, aucune personne ne vint les chercher. Ils pensaient que les autres gens qu'ils croisaient dans la rue les sauveraient peut-être. Bien entendu, cela n'arriva jamais bien que de temps en temps ils se fassent saluer par des personnes habillés étrangement qui s'inclinaient devant eux. Dernièrement, Un homme de taille minuscule coiffé d'un haut-de-forme violet leurs avaient serré la main, puis était reparti. Toutes ces personnes semblaient ensuite disparaître quand ils essayaient de les regarder de plus près.

* * *

Chap2 la semaine prochaine ! Normalement...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : Les lettres d'Harry.**_

La fuite du boa brésilien valut à Harry et à Judith la plus longue punition qu'ils n'aient jamais reçue de l'oncle Vernon. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin autorisés à ressortir du placard, les vacances d'été avaient déjà commencé et Dudley avait aussi eu le temps de casser son nouveau caméscope, d'écraser au sol son avion radiocommandé et d'aggraver le cas de Mrs. Figg en la renversant avec son vélo de course, quand celle-ci traversait Privet Drive avec ses béquilles pour venir arracher Judith et peut-être Harry des griffes des Dursley.

Les deux compères dans la douleur étaient contents que l'école ait pris fin mais ils n'arrivaient pas à échapper à la bande de Dudley qui venait tous les jours à la maison. Piers, Dennis, Malcom et Gordon étaient tous grands et stupides, mais comme Dudley était le plus grand et le plus stupide de la bande, c'était lui le chef. Et les autres ne contestaient pas ses ordres quand il s'agissait de pratiquer le sport préféré de Dudley : la chasse au Judith-Harry.

C'est pourquoi Harry et Judith passaient le plus de temps possible hors de la maison, à se promener dans les environs en pensant à la fin des vacances avec pour eux, une lueur d'espoir. Et oui, car en septembre, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils allaient entrer dans une autre école que le gros cochon rose. Dudley irait à Smelting, un collège privé où l'oncle Vernon avait fait ses études. Donc, tout le monde était content.

_ Vous savez tous les deux, là où vous allez, on met la tête des nouveaux dans le trou des toilettes. À par si, comme moi, vous êtes très populaire, mais, bien entendu, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez déboussolés, je veux bien vous entraîner.

_ Oh mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu est populaire qu'on ne te mettra pas la tête dans les toilettes, mais c'est parce qu'elle est trop grosse pour passer, lui lança Judith d'un ton neutre en regardant l'oncle Vernon faire toutes sortes de commentaires sur le football qui passait sur sa belle télé toute neuve. Et puis, ces pauvres toilettes n'ont pas mérité de voir ta tête, tu les rendrais malades.

Harry attrapa rapidement Judith et ils prirent la fuite avant que Dudley ait compris.

Tante Pétunia emmena le cochon rose faire les emplettes à Londres pour son nouvel uniforme. L'uniforme d'Harry n'était fait que de vieux vêtements de son cousin teints en gris par les bons soins de la tante Pétunia. Judith, les vieilles robes de Mrs Figg qui datait des années 40. Mrs Figg n'avait même pas protesté quand sa fille avait découpé ses morceaux de tissus pour les transformer en uniforme tout à fait convenable. Il faut bien dire que sa jambe cassée avait beaucoup diminué sa passion pour les chats mais maintenant, comme elle ne pouvait plus vraiment marcher, Judith et Harry avait le champ libre pour faire tous ce qu'ils voulaient.

Un matin, alors que l'odeur abominable de la teinture maison de l'uniforme d'Harry régnait encore dans la cuisine, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : une lettre lui était adressée.

Mr

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Etant trop étonné, Harry laissa Judith regarder par dessus son épaule et celle-ce fronça les sourcils, ce qu'il ne vit pas.

_ Mon garçon, dépêche toi ! cria l'oncle Vernon sortant Harry de la contemplation le sceau de cire.

Le cochon rose senior poussa un grognement en voyant la facture et lu le dos de la carte postale tout en s'exclamant que la tante Marge était malade après avoir ingurgité un coquillage à la forme et au goût bizarre.

_ Papa regarde, Harry à une lettre ! s'écria Dudley.

_ C'est à moi ! protesta Harry quand l'oncle Vernon lui eut arraché le morceau de parchemin jauni.

_ P…P…Pétunia !

Tenant toujours la lettre hors de portée de son fils, l'oncle Vernon la montra à Pétunia. Celle-ci tout comme son mari passa en quelques secondes du vert au rouge, devant ensuite d'une couleur jaune pour passer enfin au blanc.

_ Je veux MA lettre ! s'écria soudainement Harry.

_ Moi aussi, rajouta Dudley.

Judith réfléchissait en regardant la lettre toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry et son cousin ne purent plus protester car les deux adultes les mires à la porte. Après une longue discussion dont Harry ne peut capter que quelques bribes, l'oncle Vernon annonça qu'il avait brûlé la lettre.

Harry fulminait la seule lettre qu'on ne lui ai jamais adressée avait finie brûlée par les bons soins de son oncle sans qu'il puisse la lire. Mais sa colère tomba un peu lorsque que celui-ci annonça à Harry qu'il pouvait maintenant dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley. Bien qu'il n'eut à faire qu'un seul voyage pour transporter toutes ses affaires, Harry eut le loisir d'entendre beugler le Dudley. Bien qu'Harry avait toujours désiré cette chambre où Dudley entreposait ses jouets cassés, il aurait préféré être dans le placard sous l'escalier avec sa lettre.

Le lendemain matin pendant le petit déjeuné, tout le monde était silencieux l'oncle Vernon avait des hématomes partout après s'être fait frappé par son fils pour l'avoir contrarier, Dudley avait une voie complètement cassée pour avoir hurlé après père et mère et tante Pétunia se tenait courbée car elle avait reçu les coups de pieds rageurs de son enfant chéri.

Voulant être aimable avec Harry, on envoya Dudley chercher le courrier mais quand celui-ci arriva au bout du chemin, il se mit à hurler :

_ Il y en a une autre ! Pour Mr , dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive…

On ne sait par quel miracle l'oncle Vernon arriva avant Harry et réussit à arracher la lettre des mains potelées de Dudley. Les deux cousins se firent consigner dans leurs chambres respectives.

Le lendemain, trois lettres arrivèrent, mais ne firent pas long feu car l'oncle Vernon les déchira. Il passa même la journée à la maison pour empêcher les prochaines lettres d'arriver en clouant une planche devant la boite aux lettres. Le vendredi d'après, douze lettres arrivèrent chez Harry mais se firent brûler. Le samedi : vingt-quatre et le dimanche qui suivit, les lettres désirées par Harry et redoutées par l'oncle Vernon arrivèrent par dizaines par la cheminée.

Emportant le strique minimum, l'oncle Vernon traîna sa famille dans un hôtel de banlieue, à une journée de voiture de leur domicile.

_ Enfin, soupira l'oncle Vernon, ils ne nous trouveront pas ici, non pas ici…

_ 'cusez moi, mais on cherche un certain Mr Potter. 'serait pas ici ? coupa un employé de l'hôtel.

_ Il est bien là, répondit Judith en arrivant derrière l'employé.

_ D'accord, car on a une centaines de lettres comme celle-ci à l'accueil, dit-il en tendant une lettre où une adresse à l'encre verte y était marqué :

Mr

Chambre 17

Hôtel du Rail

Carbone-les-Mines

Harry essaya de s'emparer de la lettre, mais l'oncle Vernon réussit avant lui, après avoir récupéré de ses deux minis attaques cardiaques provoquées par l'arrivée de Judith et de la lettre car oui, bien que la priorité du cochon rose senior était de semer les lettres, semer la fille de était presque aussi important car les lettres de malheur arrivaient toujours au même moment que cette fille de cauchemar. Elle avait quelque chose de… noir… Sûrement dû au fait qu'elle se peignait les ongles en noir et ne s'habillait que de cette couleur.

_ Il est dit que, commença Judith mais tante Pétunia s'en empara et la déchira.

_ Et si on rentrait à la maison ? proposa-t-elle timidement, espérant que le fait d'avoir déchirer une de ces lettres avait fait disparaître le problème.

* * *

Harry regardait la tempête qui faisait rage en essayant de ne pas passer au froid glacial qui régnait la petite maison que l'oncle Vernon avait dégotée. Enfin, « maison » était un bien grand mot on aurait plutôt dit quatre planches de bois tenant par on ne sait quel miracle debout. Le vent frai de la cote s'insinuait de toute part et l'écume de vaque inondait la masure.

Mais l'oncle Vernon était comptant. Deux simples choses le rendaient joyeux premièrement, il pensait qu'avec cette tempête, les lettres n'arriveraient jamais ici et deuxièmement, la petite gothique avait décidé de les laisser en paix… pour le moment.

La tempête devenait de plus en plus violente, et Harry, couché sur le sol, tremblait de froid sous sa couverture, la plus petite, la plus trouée des couvertures que l'oncle Vernon avait distribuées.

Il regarda la montre au poigné gras de Dudley. Plus que dix minutes et il pourrait manger les quelques gâteaux que Judith lui avait discrètement passés en précisant qu'ils étaient juste pour son anniversaire. Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa à cette pensée les Dursley ne lui avait jamais fêté son anniversaire, c'était à peine s'ils s'en souvenait et encore. Mais Judith ne lui avait jamais oublié un seul et lui offrait toujours un petit quelque chose qui servait rapidement Harry. L'année dernière par exemple, elle lui avait cuisiné un repas délicieux, mais il était rentré avec une haleine de chacal qui sentait très fort et très loin dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Dès qu'il fut rentré, son cousin avait essayé de le forcer à jouer un rôle quelconque de la pièce de théâtre de l'école car _monsieur_ devait s'entraîner à jeter de tomates sur les acteurs car il n'avait, bien entendu, pas été pris. Mais dès qu'Harry avait ouvert la bouche, le cochon rose au groin sensible avait détalé a une vitesse hallucinante.

Plus que deux minutes et ils pourrait manger un peu plus que le simple paquet de chips que l'oncle Vernon avait gracieusement distribués. Une minute… trente secondes… vingt… dix… neuf… Et s'il réveillait Dudley rien que pour l'énerver ? C'est sûrement ce que ferait Judith. Trois… deux… un…

BOUM ! BOUM !

Les planches de bois tremblèrent et le regard d'Harry restait fixé sur la porte. Quelqu'un de vraisemblablement fou, puisqu'il frappait contre le panneau, essayait de rentrer.


End file.
